I'm Truly Sorry
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: "Draco, you promised me you would never ever use that name ever again!". "I didn't know you were there". "Still Draco! You shoud know!". Rated M for some language and lemon. Giftfic. Very O.O.C!


**Authoress Note:** Well hello there. I'm back with another oneshot. This time it's not anime, it's... Harry Potter :D. This is my proper attempt at completing a HP oneshot. I just want to say that how it sounds is how it sounded in my mind - it's my own creation so it's not gonna get edited. **THIS IS A ****REQUEST**** FIC - THIS IS WRITTEN THE WAY THE REQUESTER WANTS IT. DON'T LIKE IT? TOUGH!. LIKE I SAID BEFORE... THIS IS MY STORY AND WHAT IS IN IT GOES! INCLUDING THE MARKERS AND SHIZZLE. OKAY? GOOD!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/places/creatures. They all belong to J.K. Rowling who is the most uhmazing author. I do however own the plot.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger (very O.O.C)

**Rating:** M

**Reason(s):** Some language, Lemon(s)

**Adivce:** Don't like lemon(s), please skip the writing underneath the indicator in *'s

**Dedication:** To my dearest Nic - you asked for a Draco and Hermione story/oneshot on vampirefreaks and I promised you I would write you one. Here it is, I hope you enjoy it doll (:.

**Additional Note:** This is written in the Writer's P.O.V a.k.a My P.O.V

The rushed footsteps bounced off the dark and long corridor. She wanted to get away from him. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

She clutched her book closer to her chest. Her wavy hair flew behind her. There was another sudden sound that joined the one that currently loomed in the corridor.

Some more footsteps - rushed ones.

"Hermione! Hermione!". The said female's eyes widened at the sound of her name. 'No, please, not him'. She picked up her pace and sprinted into a run. Her heart punded in her head louder and louder; a desperate attempt to drown out the sound of the footsteps following her.

The blonde mass-haired boy ran behind the girl in front of him. He had been so damn stupid to do that. "Hermione! Hermione!". He desperatly tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't. 'Damn it!'.

His speed picked up and he reached her side in no time; despite her attempts to speed up. His hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to a stop; the sound of her books crashing to the floor filled the silent air.

"What do you want Draco?". Her voice protrayed her tone as a hiss. He was the last person she wanted to be in a confrontation with right now; the very last person.

The tone of her voice took Draco by suprise."Hermione listen to me. I didn't mean to say that". He was true to what he was saying, he never meant to say what he said. He never knew that she was there until it was too late.

Draco Malfoy - the school bad boy who is in Slytherin. A Pureblood, a fmily history at the school. Every girl wanted him and every boy wanted to be him. He was the most popular student in all of Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger - the school nerd who is in Gryffindor. A mudblood with no family history at the school. She was the brainy type yet everyones friend.

No one would have ever thought that in a million years these two very opposite people would attract to each other and become a pair.

"Draco, you promised me you would never ever use that name ever again!".

"I didn't know you were there".

"Still Draco! You shoud know!".

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The name "Pathetic Mudblood" ran through her head. She had told him time and time again to stop refering to her as that, and, like typical Draco, he ignored it time and time again.

She pulled her arm free and stormed off. She wanted to run back to him and cuddle close to his body but her mind ruled over her heart again. It did it everytime.

Draco could sence exactly what had happened in her mental battle. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand; spinning her around to face him. His blue eyes burned into her brown ones before the space between their lips closed; both connecting together. His apology poured out into that single kiss. He was truly sorry and she could tell he was.

Arms snaked around a waist and arms snaked around a neck; a chaste was shared by the two lovers in the middle of that quiet corridor.

It soon ended and the lovers looked into each others eyes. Both sparkling with desire, need and wanting. Draco swept Hermione up in his arms and headed off to his private chambers; pinning her to the locked door when they were in there and capturing her lips once more.

*Lemon starts here*

Draco placed his hand on the door either side of Hermione's head. When she pulled him closed he took this as his moment to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip; asking for entrance. Without a moments hesitation, she let him in. Dipping his tounge around, he searched every nook and cranny; leaving no space untouched. Next he moved to her tounge. He played with it, sucking on it now and then.

All the while, his hands trailed down her body and began to slowly undress her; pulling each garment off. Soon the need for air kicked in and they broke apart. A faint flush ahd fastened itself on Hermione's cheeks.

Draco smirked a bit more before pulling off her last article of clothing; revealing her under garments. "So sexy". He moved his lips ot her neck and instantly zonned in on her sweet spot causing Hermione to put her head back and moan in pleasure.

While Draco continued on her neck and un-hooked her bra, Hermione took this opportunity to get him out of his shirt and other articles of clothing. When she had successfully done that, she ran her hands over his chest.

A sudden groan of pleasure escaped her lips as Draco bit her neck and then lapped his tounged across the spot as a 'sorry'. He pulled away and smirked even more. She looked at him before he swept her up bridal-style in his arms and carried her over to his bed.

Once he had gently sat her down, he climbed on top of her. "You are the most gorgeous creation on the whole planet". Placing his lips onto her neck, Draco trailed kissed all the way down to her chest and began to kiss the channel between her breasts.

When he got board, he moved his mouth to her nipple and began to suck on it, lightly biting down earning pained moans from the young woman above him. After he was done with that one, he switched to the other while he hands trailed down her sides and to her panties; slowly slipping them off.

Draco leant forward and nibbled on her ear. "You look totally gorgeous babe". He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to dip into her navel, causing moans to sound from the female. He then kissed down until he reached her womanhood.

Looking up, he saw the blush that had fashioned itself onto her cheeks. "You look so cute when you blush". He opened her legs slowly and placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance. A soft moan was heard. "Hmmm... You taste nice babe". He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Hermione was moaning like crazy. Draco really knew how to push heer to her limits. "Draco, please don't stop". Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit.

She put her hands down and griped his hair, pushing him in further. The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she knew she was close; so did Draco. With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before losening up, mimicing the actons of her walls as she reached her sweet release.

Draco, pleased with what he had managed to achive, lapped it all up before hovering over a now panting Hermione. When she regained enough strength, she smirked and flipped them over. "My turn".

The skillfull lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it; mimicing the same actions the lips had done on hers, leaving the exact same result. "Now I think we better get you out of these boxers handsome".

With that she slipped down his body and sat on his thighs, giving her enough room to slip her fingers under the material. As soon as she pulled them off his hips, his cock sprung to attention, standing proud. "Tut tut tut. You really should be punished for that Mr. Malfoy". A playful glint shone in her eye.

Proceeding to take his boxers all the way off leaving him naked. She eyed his pride before licking her lips. "Hmmm... I'm going to enjoy this". She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Draco to moan and buck his hips slightly. "Now now Draco. You shouldn't do that". Hermione placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth; bobbing her head up and down after. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut.

Taking her hands off his hips, Hermione moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac. Draco's head was spinning from the pleasure. "Urghh!... Hermione... I'm... Gonna!". She increased her speed.

Before he had a chance to say anything more he shot his load into her waiting mouth. Happy as a kitten, Hermione lapped it up and sat upright, licking her lips as she looked at his eyes; both sets clouded over with more desire.

Before Hermione had a chance to speak she was flipped over and looking up into her lovers eyes. "You really are too beautiful to behold Hermione". She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him down for another heated kiss; making him taste his semen.

When they pulled apart he alligned himself up at her entrance. "I promise I'll be gentle Hermione". She nodded her head. "Thank you Draco". Sure, they had done it loads of times before, but it always hurt her a little. He slowly pushed the head in before pushing all the way in. When she had relaxed, another nod of the head was given. Draco took this as his sign and began to move at a slow pace; getting the feel.

A groan and a moan escaped both of them as the speed was picked up a little. "God! Draco! Ngh!". Draco leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate yet brusing kiss. Hermione gasped as he rammed into her, hitting her G-Spot head on. A playful smirk spreaded on her lips as she broke the kiss.

Her hands went to his shoulders and she forced them over, resulting in Draco laying on the bed; Hermione now impaled on him. "Hmmm... I quite like this view baby" Hermione breathed, giving a roll of her hips to get the point across. "Just ride me Hermione. Ride me hard and fast until I don't know where I am". "With pleasure". Hands rested on her hips as she moved her hips up and down slowly. After a few seconds; her movements began to get faster and harder with each thrust.

Within a few minutes, Hermione's hips were moving at a perfect fast and hard rhythm; Draco's thrusts meeting hers. "OH GOD!". Hermione let out a loud moan and began panting. Draco saw this as his opportunity to flip them back over and continue to pound into her harder than he had been. "Fuck... Draco... Sooo... Good... Hard... Fast!".

By now, Hermione's sentence making ability had been crushed down to a few simple words. "Urghh! Hermione... So fucking tight!". A growl emited from his throat. The light shone onto their body's creating a warm glow on their sweated embrace.

Their guts began to tighten. "Draco... Gonna...". Hermione's words were cut short as her breathing became more ragged. Sensing she was close; Draco brought his hand down and began to play with her clit.

Her vision was bursting stars before her eyes. "DRACO!". She let out a scream as she cummed, her walls tightening around Draco's cock. A growl sounded and after three more thrusts he slpit his seed into her with a shout of her name. His weight gave in and he collapsed on top of Hermione; a panting and sweating wreck, Hermione not fairing any better.

Draco shuffeled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his woman; still remaining inside of her. "Wow, Draco. You always suprise me". He smiled. "You'll be suprised". "No kidding me". He leant forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you Draco". "I love you too Hermione. I'm truly sorry". "I forgive you Draco".

With that, she snuggled close to his body and rested her head on his chest; listening to his steady heartbeat that lulled her to sleep.

**Authoress:** Well there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it, but I hope that you enjoyed the most Nic. All that's left for you to do is review. **NO FLAMES PLEASE**! - They will be used to toast marshmallows. Toasted marshmallows and HP plushie shall be given to each review. Until my next story (:


End file.
